Hallowed Eve II
by Darkest-Infatuations
Summary: Halloween has come around again. Will Blackheart show up on Johnnys doorstep? Smut is well marked beforehand!


My very first fanfiction. After being mercilessly assraped by dustbunnies, I finished this poor story and posted. Enjoy, Please R&R!

Johnny x Blackheart – attempted sequel of Hallowed Eve, because I just wasn't happy with the sad note it left off on. Go check that out, along with their other stuffs as well!

* * *

><p>A figure, young in features but with a spirit aged beyond his years, lay in the disheveled bed in the dimly moonlit apartment. Johnny Blaze was having trouble sleeping, for tomorrow was, of all days, Halloween – A holiday which he himself used to dread as the images of the deepest pits of hell, ravenous demons, and the suffering of innocents used to torture his mind incessantly on that day. But now, he only had anticipation pushing against the walls of his mind, threatening to spill over into his soul. He knew he shouldn't get excited; what if he decided not to show up? The demon's desperate, enticing words echoed in his mind….<p>

**"_Off the record. You and me. __This night only__."_**

With those words, a prodigious amount of images and feelings, sensations and thoughts entered his mind unbidden. Phantasms of him – of _Blackheart_; of his ivory skin, his obsidian hair, his luminous, icy eyes. His lithe, tactile body… Hell, Blaze was almost assured that every time he had closed his eyes since last Halloween, Blackheart had been there, teasing his senses, like a ghost rippling in and out of existence. Whether it was at the moment he was standing in the doorway, with that lascivious tone and impish grin; as he crouched over him, losing his willing battle with desire for the nefariously beautiful demon; or the soul-crushing emotions that were deeply etched on his handsome face. Those images were forever imbedded in his memory.

How had their act of fornication – what was supposed to be nothing more than a emotionless, quick fuck meant for carnal pleasure – turned into such a, dare he say it, _meaningful_ act of….._passion_?...**_love?_** The fiery ache of shame, regret, and sadness burned in his chest and teased his mind, for he knew that surely Blackheart could never think of it as that. How could he, for that matter – being what he was? He really needed to sleep….and stop thinking of the demon that he wished would show up on his doorstep again.

But the loneliness….the dark, grotesque feeling that had haunted him since he had watched the young man – more like boy, really – walk from his doorstep out into the gloomy pre-dawn city had grown ever more enduring and forceful. It had gotten to the point of being unbearable – if ever he stopped busying himself, it would begin to eat at his soul, ripping him apart like some helpless butterfly having its wings ripped from its back. Withering and dying, in feverish agony, silently screaming. Had it been the same for Blackheart?

_~'I have to stop thinking about him. About it. About everything!...'~_

Johnny rolled over, attempting to find a comfortable position on the expanse of bed, running his calloused hands through his dark auburn hair while heaving a exasperated sigh. Just as he attempted to again to close his blue-green eyes and sleep, a cold chill traveled up his spine, making him shiver violently. He swore he could feel electricity jolt through his body as his pupils dilated and his pulsed spiked sharply – the power of Zathros screamed to be let free. At an instant, he knew that it must be _him_. He lurched his body from the bed, grabbing the jeans he had on earlier and shoving them on in an impetuous manner.

Sprinting to the door, he stopped short of opening it. He slowly, as if in a dream, looked over to a clock hanging on his wall. It read 3:00 AM – the devil's hour. With apprehensive avidity, he grabbed the handle of the door. He had almost begun pant as he reached for the doorknob. Suddenly feeling anxious, he slowly opened the door.

There the infernal demon stood, luminous in the moonlight, his creamy white skin contradicting his pitch black attire - while raven hair casted a blue hue around his gorgeous face. Stunning, celestial blue eyes turned their gaze toward him, as the being's sensuous pale lips veered into a libidinous grin. It _was_ Blackheart. Johnny, shirtless and intoxicated by the sight of the demon before him, smiled senselessly down at the demon.

"How did you know that I was here, Johnny?" he said in a dark, inviting purr.

Blaze lowered his head closer to Blackheart's, impulsively stepping closer to him - close enough so that he could feel the demon's hot breath on his face, the mild warmth of the demon's body compared to the chilly October air.

"I could feel you." He said in a strangled whisper, as he softly pressed his lips against Blackheart's, shutting his eyes softly.

Blackheart tilted his head back, closing his eyes and wrapped his hands softly around the back of Johnny's neck. The kiss was soft, tender, but filled with hidden passion. They pulled away, opening their eyes and gazing at eachother as if making sure each was real. Johnny became mesmerized as he stared into Blackhearts eyes – they were filled with…..yearning and…_desire,_ but somehow it wasn't just carnal.

"You must be a fool, Johnny Blaze, to think anything about me can be pure. I am the Prince of Hell, after all..."

That same impish smirk was upon his lips, even though he didn't have the usual conceited air about him as Blaze had known to be in SanVanganza. Down in the fiber of his being – an intuition that no doubt, came from Zathros – Blaze could feel that things had changed between himself and the young Prince. His cerulean eyes were so piercing… he felt so exposed, as if he could see right through him.

"You could say that, _Ghost Rider_." Blackheart moved forward until their bodies touched again, and their faces were mere millimeters from one another.

"I've waited a long time Johnny - A very long time - to see you again." Every word he uttered caused their lips to touch – a phantom caress that went deeper than flesh. It was just so damn _sensual_ – but as soon as he went to bring their lips together in whole, the demon would move his head backwards just enough so that what Blaze wanted was just out of reach.

"I know. I have too." Blaze murmured in a husky voice. He grabbed Blackheart's wrist gently, and walked back into the apartment. He let go and turned to face the demon again. He looked nearly the same – but something really had changed. Blaze intended to find out what.

Johnny swiftly closed the door. He had no exceptions to the thought that he wanted this to be more intimate than last time, so leaving the door open for all the trick-or-treaters to see their night of passion was not an option. As he went to turn back to kiss Blackheart again, slender arms wrapped around him, bringing their bodies together again. He looked down, expecting to feel Blackhearts lips against his, but felt nothing. Shocked, he looked down to see Blackheart nuzzling his chest, just above his heart. The demon's breath ghosted across the bare skin, feeding the fire beneath it. Blaze gasped, looking down at him…

Blackheart brought his hand up to place it over Johnnys' heart.

"It's not right. I've tainted the last thing you had left of your humanity…" the solemn tone of his Princes voice sounded very out of place. Wait… his Prince?

Yes. His Prince. But would Blackheart accept the offer?

"It doesn't belong to me anymore." Blackheart looked up to him, a look of worried apprehension tight across his features.

"It belongs to you."

Blackheart was silent for a long moment; he gazed into Johnnys' eyes as assessed the truth in his words. Slowly, his frown turned into a smile… the first true one he had seen.

"Show me."

His own lips curled. He took the princes hand, and led him to the bedroom. He could almost feel the devilish grin of the Hell Prince behind him…

He reached his destination, turning to Blackheart, letting his eyes wander over him once again.

"There will be time to admire the view later, Rider," He purred sensually, walking forward to lean against Johnny, bolding tugging on his zipper.

"I don't want to wait anymore." The growl was nearly demonic, though it didn't scare Blaze at all. In fact, he could feel the flames at the pit of his stomach jump higher.

He gave Blackheart a lustful grin, pulling him close. "Then don't."

Covering Blackhearts hand with his own, he helped him pull his pants over his hips, shoving them down. Johnny kicked out of them, looking back up to find Blackheart ripping his clothes off, in a very unprincely manner, snarling at his skin tight shirt.

"Calm down. We've got all day. I want us to enjoy this," Johnny murmured as he lifted the offending shirt over Blackhearts head.

Blackheart listened, silently obeying and allowing his former enemy to strip him. Once he managed to remove his lovers ridiculously intricate clothing, he picked him up and carried him to the bed.

Gently setting his Prince atop the mattress, he was yet again taken aback by his loves' startling beauty in the moonlight that splashed across him, giving him an angelic appearance.

This demon was his angel.

Startled blue eyes pierced him. "How did you know I had wings, Johnny?"

He crawled over him, between his slightly parted legs, gently embracing him.

"Because I feel like I'm flying." Whatever his lover was going to say in retort to the corny comment, Johnny cut it off with a searing kiss.

***** - WARNING! -*****

_Smut ahead! Delicious, angsty smut._

He felt Blackheart moan through the kiss, a desperate, low sound – full of raw emotion, want – and _need. _Johnny wrapped his right arm around Blackheart's waist, pulling him forward forcefully, his other hand running through his ebony hair, clenching it tightly and pulling his head backward to expose his exquisitely slender, pale neck. Wasting no time, Blaze ardently suckled his bared flesh.

"Mmmm!" Blackheart moaned, throwing his head back, attempting to bare more of his neck to his half-demon aggressor. He shut his eyes tightly, his mouth slightly agape, shoving his arms around Johnny's neck, clinging to him desperately.

"Johnny, please…!" Blackheart mewled, arching and bringing their bodies together, gasping for air at the contact. Blaze growled lowly in his throat, grinding their bodies together. "Aaah! Oh fuck…mmhm!" Blackheart cried, arching his back when Johnny nipped him hard in the crook of his neck.

"Johnny, I won't last much –mmmhhm - longer!" he gasped, as Johnny gently sucked the place he'd bitten. "Please Johnny… I've waited hundreds of years to feel you again. I need you… please." The exposed pain, passion, and desperation in the demons voice caused the Rider to look up. He gazed into his eyes, and could see that he was uttering the truth, opening himself to him….

_~'I'm probably the only person to ever know him and his body, like this…'~_

Blackheart slid his right hand up into Johnny's hair, bringing their foreheads together. "The only one," he whimpered, trying to press their bodies together. Blaze buried his face in his neck, breathing in his scent as deeply as he could. The knowledge of what they shared… was far better than anything else he had experienced in his life. He pulled away, looking over to his…_lover?_ He gently pulled Blackheart down to lay on his back. Blackheart looked up to him, his eyes lidded and a blush across his beautiful face, his mouth slightly agape… his body screaming to be ravished.

"Yes," he hissed, running his hands up Johnny's stomach, past his broad chest and around his shoulders. He tried to pull Johnny forward, spreading his legs wide, inviting him. Johnny scooted closer, fitting his calloused hands around Blackhearts thin hips. He began stroking Blackhearts creamy skin, going lower, staring hungrily at his engorged flesh… "Mmm, no Johnny! Please, I just want to feel you inside me…" he moaned desperately, muttering curses in Latin. "I want you, now!" he whined, rolling his hips upward.

Johnny gave in, not being able to resist Blackhearts pleas. He leaned over, opening his dresser drawer and pulling out a vial of lube. He could feel Blackhearts anticipation building… it was almost tangible in the air. Johnny flipped off the cap, generously coating his fingers with it and swiftly slipping two fingers into Blackheart.

Blackheart gasped, forcefully throwing his head back, lifting his hips upward. "Mmmm!" Johnny looked up, smiling at Blackhearts actions. He began to thrust them gently, scissoring his fingers ever so slightly.

"Ohm!" Blackheart bit his bottom lip and wound his fingers in the sheets, trying to grind against Johnny's fingers.

Johnny felt a primal pang of anger jolt through his body. He leaned forward, getting into Blackhearts face, growling lowly. He thrust his fingers deeply, hitting the spot he was looking for. "AHH!" Blackheart cried as he opened his eyes widely, arching his back. Johnny moved forward to nibble on Blackhearts ear. "Don't you _dare_ try to hide anything from me. I want to hear you," he rumbled.

"Mmm, yes, anything…" he gasped incoherently, throwing his head back again. Johnny nipped his pulse gently, pulling his fingers out. Blackheart tossed his head, thrusting his hips into the air.

Johnny moved over him, generously coating his weeping member with the remaining lube. The sudden thoughts of joining with Blackheart were almost suffocating. He pulled Blackhearts legs further apart, settling in between them and positioning himself at Blackhearts entrance. Johnny felt Blackheart wrap his arms around his neck, and gently place wet kisses along his collarbone.

"Please Johnny. Please," Johnny looked down. Blackheart was staring up at him, his black hair clinging to his face. His pale, sensual lips were swollen and his startling blue eyes were wide, yet somehow nearly hidden beneath his thick black lashes. He could feel the depth of Blackhearts emotion in his chest, clawing desperately to be noticed… returned.

"I need you," Blackheart whispered desperately, spreading his legs as wide as he could, tangling his fingers in Johnny's hair.

Johnny felt something raw open up within him… almost like the first rays of sunlight in the cold twilight. He smiled gently down at Blackheart and pushed his hips forward, slipping past Blackhearts barrier. "Ahhh," Blackheart wheezed, tightening his grip on Johnny's hair. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and threatened spill over.

"Shhh, it's okay," Johnny whispered. He gently covered Blackhearts lips with his own, sucking on his bottom lip. The kiss was delicate, barely there even, yet more intimate than anything else he had experienced in his life. He inched forward, and the tears Blackheart had tried to hide spilled over. Johnny felt agonizing sorrow at causing him pain.

"Don't stop," Blackheart rasped. "Don't stop."

Johnny leaned forward to kiss him again, stroking his fingers along the planes of his Princes' thin form. "Almost there," Johnny reassured, lifting his head to kiss his tears away. He took his lips once more, then thrust shallowly, fully sheathing himself inside Blackheart.

His lover gasped for air, breaking their kiss, and shivered violently. Johnny stilled, giving Blackheart time to adjust, uttering a low moan. Several moments of silence passed, the frantic pounding of their hearts beating in a primal rhythm. The desperation he had felt all year had become so much to bear. That veil of darkness being lifted made it hard to breathe.

Blackheart leaned back, gazing into to his lovers eyes. The look in his eyes… _love?__**  
><strong>_  
>"I'm ready," Blackheart whispered hoarsely.<p>

He touched his lips to his lovers', breathing the same breath. He started a slow, deep pace that nearly drove him over the edge with the first thrusts.

_"O Sanctissima! Suus ita bonus!"_ Blackheart cried, furiously meeting each of Johnnys' thrusts. Tears streamed down his face, which contorted from pleasure to pain.

The heated, passionate rhythm seeped through both of them, completely saturating in its intensity. Each thrust became more desperate, more intense. Each breath was harder to take. They clawed at eachothers skin, kissing any bare flesh they could find.

Johnny wanted it to last forever, but his only dreams had been of finding peace through his demon prince again. It was becoming too much for him to handle – the raw emotions that filled him, and the pleasure coursing through his veins. His lovers' exuberant screams of exstacy and hoarse passionate moans did nothing to help make their joining last.

His lover suddenly grew quiet, his viscious gasps for air barely audible above the sound of their skin slapping together and the frantic beat of Johnnys' own heart in his ears. Blackheart tried to grind against him, tried to pull him closer.

_"Ita prope…"_ his Princes' strangled whisper tore at his own sanity, the threads unraveling at dangerous speed.

"Johnny." Blackheart whispered. He looked down, his heart tightening at the sight of his lover – eyes almost closed, mouth agape, color across his pale face…

"Mark me."

The lowly uttered command made his thrusts falter, his pants grow ragged. Blackheart grabbed his hands, the angry desperation to belong causing his powers to surface involuntarily. He forced them to around his hips, to flex and grip them a fraction to tight – causing the skin around Johnnys fingers to grow even whiter, while black dangerously laced across Johnnys' fingers.

For some reason, it was disturbingly beautiful.

_"Mark me,"_ his lover desperately hissed, marking each word with a thrust. Johnnys eyes rolled back into his head, and he finally lost himself in Blackheart, and let Zathros free.

He felt the flames of hell at his hands, heard his lovers' flesh sizzle. His resumed thrusts were faster, deeper, harder. He nuzzled the crook of the fellow demons' neck, inhaling as deeply as his pants would allow.

"_Yes_! Fuck, _**MARK ME**_!" Blackheart screamed, the agony in his heart clearly edged in his voice.

Unable to bear it any longer, Johnny bit down as hard as he could, and everything ceased to be.

Suddenly, there was only them; no air, no space, nothing to hide behind. The pain, sorrow, loneliness that Blackheart had felt all of his life swelled within him - burnt him, cut him in ways he had never felt before. Memories of abuse, torture, and hatred nipped at the edges of his mind. Just as his heart shattered and his soul withered, their union brought him back. He could feel the hesitant joy, desire, and reprieve. _The love._

It picked up the pieces, made him whole.

And his soul be damned, he couldn't think of anything that made him feel more complete.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"O Sanctissima! Suus ita bonus!"<em>** ~_ "Oh God! It's so good!"_

**_"Ita prope…"_** ~ _"It's so close..."_

* * *

><p>So... Did you like it? I hope so. Please review and tell me what you think <em>(good or bad)<em>. However, if you wish to leave a negative review, I'd like for it to actually be constructive.


End file.
